The Demon In Me
by MrSpotty88
Summary: Lily craved to save her son; Voldemort craved to end them all; Lily cried and gave a plea; and Lilith was quickly to agree; so come monsters one and all; and die to feed her ravenous maw!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own anything that might be from another's work. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Hogwarts Library, Restricted Section

December 09, 1976

If her fellow students of Hogwarts looked at Lily Evens they would see her with a rather advance charms text and a multitude of parchment with arithmetic on them, and they would conclude that she was working on her own charm. If her Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, saw her he might be able to look past the glamour she had up and see the charms text was something different. Something completely different, something that was banned by the current Ministry of Magic, something that was long thought destroyed by Sacred Fire, the very thing that caused the friction on the magical and the non-magical.

The Necronomicon Ex-Mortis, the book of the dead.

Bound in the flesh of sacrificed young virgins, and inked with the blood of the damned from the very Pits themselves. This unholy book contains in it bizarre burial rites, funerary incantations and demon resurrection passages. It also contains demon summoning rituals that would bind the beasts to the caster. From the smallest of Imps and the Tailed-Beasts to even The One Whose Name Cannot Be Said!

Why, you may ask, is one such as Lily Evens looking at the ultimate book of evil? She was doing something her father had said to her and Petunia.

'If you must and if no other choice is there. Fight fire with fire.'

He had been talking about what was done in the Second Great War, and now she was doing the same in the Magical War that was raging in the Magical World of the United Kingdom. If the mongrel that called himself Lord Voldemort wanted a fight, well by hell she would give it to him!

But…she had no idea how. While 'The Book' contained in it everything one needed to unleash the ultimate army of darkness, one still had to know what they were dealing with and how to undo it. So a test run with a minor demonic power was called for.

_The Imp of Discord is a minor demon with a flair towards causing chaos, mischief, and discord on those its summoner unleash it on. To Summon this demonic entity one needs a personal item of the person the summoner is to torment. For a period of less then a day the price is in pain and blood to call the demon. For longer periods of time the amount increases._

_The Runes are:_

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu__Imp of Torqueo_

_To Dispel the creature destroy the runes and wash the blood away._

'Huh…interesting.' The young Gryffindor thought to herself.

Carefully she wrote down what she needed to do, double checking to make sure her glamour's were in place, and left the Library. She would have to run this once or twice just to be sure that she could do it. She would do this on that bitch McCormic; teach her not to torment the little firstes. The Come-and-Go room that the wonderful elves showed her would be the best place to run her experiment.

* * *

~Time Skip~

Come-and-Go Room, Hogwarts

December 10, 1976

Lily carefully checked her work. The runes were a strange mix of Japanese, Latin, and English. Strange for a book that was originally in Sumerian, but it was a demonic book so maybe it could change.

She desperately hoped that it wasn't sentient.

After rechecking everything and making sure that nothing was wrong she carefully sliced her palm and placed the blood soaked limb into the center of the runes.

Nothing happened.

And then the runes started to glow and the blood was forming…something. Lily tried to move but found her hand now stuck on the stone floor. She gave a shrill shriek the form gave off a pulse of energy and blew her off the floor.

When she looked up her vision was blocked by a great bronze cloud. She stilled, waiting and hoping that she wouldn't die by this…thing!

"Ωηο Δαρες Συμμον τηε Γρεατ Ιμπ οφ Τορμεντͺ"

Lily cocked her head in confusion.

"What did you say?"

"Οη ψου σπεακ Ενγλισῃ…There is that better?"

"Much, thank you…who ever you are."

"Who am I", a voice in cloud cried out "I am the one who caused the Massacre at Demontia! I am the one who made the Monk of Reapention go mad! I am the one who destroyed the Flower of Fire! I am thee Ιμπ οφ Τορμεντυμͺ"

"…your who?"

"Damn kids today" the voice in the cloud grumbled, "I am thee Imp Of Torment!"

As soon as the voice cried out who it was, the cloud cleared revealing the creature within. It was male; Lily could tell you that almost off the bat, with a reddish bronzen hide. He had a lithe built with an angular face with a black goatee on his chin; the sharp eyes were narrowed and glowed white.

He was also only six inches tall.

"So kid, what do you want me to do...'Cause I have better things to do with my time then talk to a brat."

"…"

"Kid...kid…damn it…Hey, brat! Pay attention!"

Lily shook her head, this was just too bizarre.

"Ok kid, tell you what. I normally would take something from you to keep me here, but since you are so…out of it, I'll give ya a freebie. Savvy?"

"Oh…um…yes, yes I understand…um, may I ask what your name is?"

The Imp gave a sigh.

"Kid, names have power, call me Bob. So…why did you summon me?"

Lily had to fight the urge to blush in embarrassment.

"Really I was just making sure I had everything right, I didn't think that it would work if I didn't have the personal item…um…sorry?"

"Wait…are you tellin me that you did this by accident? God kid, don't do that with anything higher then an Imp. The Beasts would tare you apart! And anyone higher then that would both kill you and your soul!" The Imp was almost shouting at here.

"Ok! Ok! I get it...um; can you tell me who the Tailed Beasts are? I tried looking them up but couldn't find anything about them."

"Kid I am happy that you couldn't…means' I did my job."

"Why would you hide that?"

"Ok kid, imagine nine creatures that could not be hurt, could not be stopped, and never could die. Now imagine the smallest of em over 100 feet tall and could control the earth. That would be the weakest; the second weakest could control the dead."

"Oh my…what happened to them?"

The Imp grinned.

"Stupid pricks got into some fights with Asian Sorcerers; got sealed up, nice and tight. Last of the ones they got sealed into died about a hundred years ago. Hide the info about them a while after that, that Book is the last one with anything that mentions them."

"A hundred years ago? I don't see how you could hide all the information about them, if it was so recent."

"Kid, the last container died a hundred years ago. The last of the Beasts got sealed about three thousand years ago. I've been able to either take anything mentioning em, or destroyed it in that time period."

"Thr-three thousand years ago! That's impossible, nothing can live that long!"

"Eh, the Beast didn't want to die. Still happened, but she got it put off for a few millennia's."

"…So the Book can summon them? And what else can it summon, it wasn't very clear."

"Everything, from us Imps to even She Who Cannot Be Named. And you have to remember, the Book likes to trick peo-"

Lily quickly interrupted the Imp.

"What do you mean it likes? It's a Book...It…it's not sentient is it?"

"To a point, it can choose what to show you, how, and what it wants to change. Be wary of it at all times, it's not just a book made by mortal hands, it is The Book wrote by the Old Ones, the Elder Ones, the Ones-Who-Were-Here-Before-Time! You would not be the first one it tricked, nor will you be the last. The Book is everlasting, it can not be destroyed, it may be sealed, it may be banished, but it will always come back!"

Lily looked at the Imp in mild shock, how in hell did it end up in the Hogwarts Library!

"How, how did this get here? If it's such a dangerous book then why was it here? This is a school for children, curious, magical, children. This is beyond dangerous, this is beyond irresponsible!"

"The Book comes and goes. It can not be held in one place for long. It goes where it knows it will be used. For what, it cares not, only that it be used. Take it with you when you leave, keep it hidden for as long as you can. But know this. You will use it, and you will pay the price for that power."

In anger, for the knowledge that she will use the damned Book again, Lily smeared the runes and cleansed the blood on the suddenly cold stone floor. The Imp gave a smirk as it disappeared, slowly part by part. Until it's suddenly horrible grin remained, until it too faded.

* * *

Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts

June 16, 1980

Albus looked at the two couples in front on him. One would unfortunately be the parents of the Child of Prophecy. The odds that both couples would survive the War were against them, but they both were still alive.

The Longbottoms had survived direct contact with Lord Voldemort three times now, twice in the past month. The first time he tried to recruit them, Albus could happily say that they…aggressively said no…to his face…with multiple hexes and curses. The last two times were in combat defending the McCormic's. He tried not to grin at the memory of what Alice did to one of the Death Eaters, wrapping her up in a rose vine was different, funny, but different.

The Potters were about the same. Lord Voldemort tried to recruit them, not once but twice! It was unheard of! Tom only tried once, after that you were a target. Though it might have been how Lily retaliated, not many would want to face the redheaded witch when she was angry…especially one that lead with bone-crushing curses. The last time was defending themselves from an ambush when they were out shopping. He did winch when remember the castration curse Lily hit one of the Death Eaters with.

"You may be wondering why I called you her-"

"Yes, I do want to know what made you drag me away from my-"

"Lily! Let him talk."

Lily humped, but nodded in Albus's direction.

"Thank you James. I called you here because there is a Prophecy that might be about you. But the thing you must worry about is Voldemort knows about it, and from what my spy tells me, believes it."

James leaned forward.

"What can we do? It's not like we could hide away, I know of no magic that could hide us from Voldemort."

"There are a few out there James," Alice said "But they are even fewer of them that can be cast without some type of sacrifice."

"I propose the Fidelius Charm; it is an ancient charm that few know about. It will place the knowledge of where you are inside a person, the Secret Keeper. It cannot be forced from them, the knowledge must be given." Albus told the group.

"A Charm that strong must have some serious weakness to it." Lily said.

"Only the Secret Keeper can give the knowledge, even if you told someone while you are under it they will now remember. And the Secret Keeper is the only one who could destroy the charm. You must choose wisely."

"And what is sacrificed Albus?" Alice asked her old Headmaster.

"The Fidelius Charm cares not what it is, from a memory to a life. It matters not, just that something is sacrificed."

"If we choose to do this, when would it be cast?" Frank asked Albus.

"It would take me a month in between to cast it again. You should be safe as we are till September, I will cast the charm but you must choose the Secret Keeper."

"Alice, you and Frank can go under first. James and I will be safe until Albus can cast the charm again."

"Lily are you sure, I mean Frank and I can easil-"

"Yes, yes I'm sure. Plus it will take you time to find someplace that all your plants can stay at." Lily told her old friend with a knowing smirk.

"You know Alice too well Lily." Frank laughingly said.

* * *

Godric's Hollow, Potter Cottage

October 27, 1981

Lily had heard the rumors, everyone had heard them. Lord Voldemort was on the move, trying to find them. She now wished that they had chosen Sirius instead of Peter, she had nothing on Wormy, no she even enjoyed his company when he was able to visit. But she knew that he would break and Voldemort was too close to recast the charm. She would have to do something she swore that she would never do again.

Open the Book.

She had hidden it, but she kept it. It was too much of a risk to leave it anywhere. It was storied in a bracelet on her wrist, it need a special incantation to release it, so that it wouldn't come out on accident.

"Ρελεασε, Kai, Release!"

And there was the Book, looking just like it did when she first found it on an old corner of the Hogwarts Restricted Section. She gave a shudder as she remembered the Imp and what he told her.

And she shuddered at the fact that she would break a rule he told her. She would summon something greater then an Imp, and try to summon something greater then the Tailed Beasts.

She would try and Summon a Power, a creature that ruled over its fellows.

_Illyria, The God-King of the Primordium. An Elder of the Old Ones, this being is able to live seven lives at once. She able to open portals to all planes, and is unable to be harmed in battle. It is unadvised to summon him, as she will not see you as his summoner, rather as a snack. _

_If summoned, a Seven-Seal of Solomon is advised to contain her. Otherwise no control is gained._

_To Summon, write the runes and you will sacrifice ten years of your natural life for one day. A life is needed for a week, and doubles every week the creature is on the Earth._

_The Runes are:_

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu Ιλλψρια _الله الملك _οφ τεη Πριμορδιυμͺ_

_To Dispel, destroy the runes and hope that it works. If not, then hope your death is quick._

If she wouldn't stop Voldemort, then nothing could. And ten years for the destruction of that monster was something she would do in a heart beat…Now to do it, and hide it from James.

She shook her head slightly, Her James would never understand what she was trying to do, only what it represented….the Blackest of Black Arts.

She was lucky that James was out of the house for several days for Albus. And thanks to the Fidelius in effect the Ministry would not detected the ritual.

* * *

Godric's Hollow, Potter Cottage, Basement

October 28, 1981

Lily checked the runes carefully, one mistake, one line out of place, even a dust partial on the runes would cause them to misfire. The backlash could do anything from nothing to summoning Illyria with nothing stopping her.

"Ok" Lily took a deep breath "let's get started."

Slicing her palm open she placed the bleeding limb on the first run, not noticing that she caused the last six runes to change.

Lily gave a gasp as she felt power run through her, both enter and exiting. It was almost painfully pleasant. And then with a burst of power she was flung back against the basement wall.

And she knew no more.

* * *

Godric's Hollow, Potter, Cottage, Basement

October 29, 1981

Lily felt a hand on her face bringing her to wakefulness. She let out a groan only to snap her eyes open when she heard a bell like laugh.

Opening her eyes, she gazed at what she had summoned.

It was not Illyria. It wasn't her at all.

"So, little mortal, why have you summoned the Queen of All that Was and All that Will Be, why have you summoned Lilith!" The creature said with her bell like voice.

It was a she, Lily quickly noticed thanks to her nakedness. And tall, easily seven foot. And purple, a light, lavender purple. Her eyes glowed white and her hair was dark purple, falling back to her butt. Lily noticed that her bust easily surpassed her.

'A D at least' she thought to herself.

Shaking her head quickly Lily responded.

"I am so sorry, I don't know what happened. I was trying to summon Illyria and I-"

Lily was quickly interrupted.

"And why would you try and Summon Her."

"To protect my son by destroying a monster that if given the chance would kill him."

"Hmmm" Lilith murmured sexually "I can do that easily enough, but I require a price."

"What?" Lily asked.

"Your son would be mine" Lilith smiled "I wish to have a mate again, a wizard, a wizard touched by a prophecy would be a boon."

"You would protect him?"

"From the monster you told me about, he would have to fend for himself from others unless they try to take his life."

"Please, if I give him to you, protect him for harm that would be to destroy him. Physical, emotional, and mental!" Lily pleaded with the Summon.

"I can do that easily, but why. I would want my mate to be able to withstand those."

"Humans are easily damage by those. Both emotional and mental will lead to physical, and if they are too great the mortal will perish!" Lily cried.

Lilith gave a smirk, showing her canines to her mortal summoner.

"You make a point, I accept. I will return when the monster comes from my beloved."

With her deal made, Lilith the Queen of All That Was and All That Will Be left the mother of her new mate.

* * *

Godric's Hollow

October 31, 1981

A cloaked man moved amongst the muggle children dressed for the holiday. He stopped briefly, conjuring some muggle candy to give to the few brave children who would stop him. While angry at those magical born of muggles, he couldn't be angry with the children, they reminded him of a better time.

The man stopped when he felt the Fidelius Charm, gesturing with his right hand the smaller man who had been trailing him stepped forward.

"The Potter Family Live at Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow."

With that said, the cloaked man stepped forward and past the formally successful wards.

* * *

A.N: Well there we go, about 9-10 pages long. And sadly only about 3,500 words long...though it was longer. Anywho, here's the new revised chapter 1 of "The Demon In Me". I hope you have enjoyed it. Any questions either leave a review or send me a PM.


End file.
